Cinder Steppe
''-I still need to flesh out Cinder so that she's a proper asset to the story.'' Main Article: Heartblade (comic) Basic Info: Full Name: Cinder'' (sin-durr)'' Ashen Steppe (step) Age: '''15 '''Date of Birth: 13th of First Summer, Year 137 of Fifth Era. Race: Sentient Feldspartain (felld-spar-tun) Height: 5'5" Weight: 122 lbs Homeplace: '''Born in Vanet, Empirion, lives in Feldspar, Gorgal Backstory A young Feldspartain girl who was born and raised in Vanet, Empirion. Her parents were rich and wealthy nobles who spoiled their daughter and served her every need and desire. But they soon fell to misfortune, and were forced to leave their expenses behind, fleeing to live with her father's brother, Argot Steppe. Along the travel, her mother fell ill and died before they could reach Feldspar. Not long after they settled in Feldspar, her father fell in love with another Empirion woman, and he was prepared to leave Feldspar behind. But Cinder wasn't, so he left her without a second thought and she has stayed with her uncle since. Cinder is still getting used to the change in lifestyle, but enjoys the company of her kind and gentle Feldspartain neighbors. Personality Energetic, excitable, strong, elegant, moody, snobby, tempermental *Argot has been trying to teach her better manners since her father left her. *She has a tendency of becoming extremely moody and tempermental, but she's trying to break her habits. '''Likes: *hot temperatures *fancy clothes *helping Argot with blacksmithing *the feel and power of a hammer *setting things on fire 'Dislikes:' *cold temperatures * Notable Features/Traits/Etc. *Being of Feldspartain blood, her skin has a deep red tint *Her hair is thin and rough to the touch as if it were burnt to a crisp, and has a fiery red-orange hue *She prefers and has a high resilience to hot temperatures, and retains a higher body temperature, but she's highly susceptible to the cold Relations/Affiliations *Enkin Steppe, her sleazy father *Argot Steppe, her uncle, who is also Feldspar's best blacksmith Skills and Abilities Fight Class: 'Fire Adept Pyromancer, magical fire 'Primary Abilities: Being a Fire Adept, Cinder has a natural talent for casting Fire spells, but she's still fairly new to it. She has mastered, however, the power of what flames she can prevent her casted flames from burning what she chooses, like herself or her clothes. Her spells are very powerful, but unruly 'Magic:' *Enigma Fire - A blue fire that emits light, but does not burn *Heat Wave - A blast of hightened heat *Fireball - A basic fire projectile spell *Flamethrow - Continuous plumes of fire *Lava Froth - spawns lava that falls to the ground and leaves burning lava puddles 'Athletics/Fighting:' * She is not very athletic, but is a stonger in her arms than most girls. * She's been learning to use small hammers, and is capable of minor combat with them 'Mental:' *Having the luxury of schooling as a child, she's smarter than the average person. *She has difficulty controlling her emotions -- moreso than the average girl of her age 'Language:' *Can speak, read, and write Terran Occupations *Helping her uncle at the forge Outfits ...